Darling
by crimsonheart01
Summary: This is another that started out as a one-shot and turned into a three-shot. This entire story was inspired and written while I was in mourning over Prince's death. [Happy x Reader Pairing.] Reader regularly meets Happy for some nightly fun. One day he discovers who she really is.
1. Part I

**WARNING: Straight up smut.**

 **Playlist:** _Darling Nikki - Prince_

 **Follow me on tumblr at:** crimsonheart01

* * *

He drove past the sleek black mustang parked on the opposite side of the street without taking notice of it. Had he seen that particular car sitting there, he wouldn't have been surprised to see that his house had been broken into. Nonetheless, he continued on, oblivious to the fact that there was someone awaiting his return. He pulled into his driveway, turned off the ignition and pushed out the kickstand.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You heard as he killed the engine and grinned to yourself. It was about time. You rolled off the bed, stretching your arms above your head. Game on.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He moved to insert his house key into the lock but when the metal ground against the door, the latch jiggled and it creaked open. His nostrils flared. He shoved his keys back into his pocket and yanked his gun out of the back of his jeans. He used the tip of his firearm to nudge the door further open and peered around the corner. All the lights were out. This was shaping up to be the M.O. of an ambush. His teeth clenched together, the tick showing in his jaw, as he stepped through the threshold.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You shed your leather jacket, dropping it haphazardly on the floor. You heard the click of the door opening and chuckled. He was playing right into your hands. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and plugged it into your portable dock. You had your little set up arranged on his dresser. You scrolled through your playlists, finding your song and pressed play when it came up. You adjusted the settings to play the song on repeat and then turned up the volume.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He heard a rustling from down the hall, coming from his bedroom. He took a cursory glance around his living room before confirming that it was clear. He was inching down the hallway when he heard it. He could recognize that song from the first two notes.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You swayed on the spot, using the beat of the music as momentum to pull your shirt up over your head. Any second now he was going to come barging through the door, demanding to know why you were here. You popped the button of your jeans through the fabric and were just bending over when his door swung open. You tossed your hair over one shoulder, and gazed over at him, your body still bent over.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

"Y/N." His deep rasp sounded.

He watched as you bit down on your lip and he growled.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

You gave him a sweet grin, "Can't a girl visit her boo?"

"You say that every time." He exasperated.

You shrugged, tugging your jeans down over your bottom and down your legs. You stepped out of the pooling fabric and advanced towards him. He froze as you approached, his fingers tightening around his gun. You ran your fingers down the edge of his arm, starting at his shoulder and ending by circling around his wrist. With delicate fingers you pried his gun away from him and set it on the dresser next to the speakers. Without giving him the chance to recover from your touch, you stuck your tongue out and licked his clavicle across his chest and up his neck. When you reached his ear you nipped.

"I missed you." You whispered to him.

He groaned and attempted to back away. You grabbed his wrist and hooked his hand between your legs, stroking his fingers against your already soaked panties. You watched as he rolled his eyes at his welcoming. He threw all caution to the wind and reached around your back with his other hand, snapping your bra strap open. You laughed at his enthusiasm and let the undergarment fall off of your body. He leaned against you, his lips crushing into yours. His hands roamed your body, getting his fill of all the bare skin showing. You began backing up until the back of your knees hit the edge of his bed and you tumbled backwards. His body barreled towards yours, his hands landing on either side of your face to stop him from crushing you. Using all the muscles in his upper body, he launched himself up and tore his shirt off, jumped out of his jeans and crawled on top of you again. You yanked his face towards yours and bit down on his lower lip. He pulled your legs apart, rolling his lower body against yours. You arched your back, throwing your head backwards and let out a moan of anticipation.

"You want me that bad, Y/N?" He grumbled.

"Oh god… Yes Happy." You let out another moan and he ran his fingers along your body over the flimsy fabric.

He hooked his fingers into your thong and ripped it off, destroying the only underwear you'd brought with you. He slide two fingers into you and bowed his head at the feeling.

"No fore play?" He growled into your ear.

You wrapped your legs around his hips and using his body weight as an anchor, flipped him over onto his back. You raised up, smacking his arm away and positioning him in place. You sent a brief prayer to whatever higher being there was out there, thanking them for IUD's and then dropped down on him, burying his member deep within. You both let out strangled groans. His hands snapped up and ground into your hips. You rocked your body against his, placing both hands on his chest to keep yourself upright. His gaze was glued to the area of your body's that were slamming together, the sound of slapping skin overpowering the soundtrack.

Before either of you could create a rhythm, Happy shoved you off of him, pinning you down on the bed and forcing his tongue into your mouth. He yanked away, grabbed you by your upper arms and flipped you over onto your front. His body loomed over yours and you felt his hot breath on the back of your neck.

"You know how this has to end." He reminded.

You curled your fists into his sheets and pushed your entire lower body up into the air, "Yes Happy. Please, finish this."

He slapped your ass hard enough that there would be a mark there in the morning. You yelped in absolute pleasure and whimpered, wanting him to stop teasing you. His hands connected with the sides of your body and he tugged you towards him. He plunged deep into you causing you to cry out. Your bodies rocked with the momentum and you could feel the heat in your body start to settle in your pelvic area. You slammed your hips backwards into him, matching him thrust for thrust. You could feel his movements become erratic and you knew that you were both close. He pulled out, smacked you across the bottom a second time before plunging back into you. You whipped your hair backwards and screamed incoherently as your orgasm grew closer.

"Say my name." He grunted.

"I'msoclose." You jumbled the words together.

He smacked you for a third time, "Say. My. Name."

He pounded into you, waiting for you to hit your peak. He was having trouble keeping pace, keeping his own orgasm at bay. He wanted you to come undone first. You pushed back into him even harder and felt as your body began to quake.

"Happy!" You cried out as your orgasm boiled over.

He let out a satisfied huff and thrust five, four, three, two, and finally one last time before his own pleasure took a hold of him. Completely spent, the both of you dropped down onto the bed. A damp layer of sweat covered both your bodies as you laid there, side by side, breathing heavily. You flung one arm out and laid it across his chest. He dipped his arm under your neck and tugged you closer.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He murmured into your hair.

You gave a breathy laugh, "Let's talk about it in the morning."

He didn't respond verbally but you felt the shock your statement caused through his body. He froze for a brief second and then he relaxed.

"Alright." He agreed.

You snuggled together until your breathing evened out and your eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You woke up an hour later, gazing around the room. It was still plenty dark outside. That gave you just enough time to get out of town before he woke up again. You rolled out of the bed, careful not to make an unnecessary noise and picked each piece of your clothing back up. When you reached for your ripped up underwear you couldn't help the smile that grew on your face. You slid the speakers off his dresser and tiptoed out of his bedroom. You made your way to the kitchen, pulled on all your clothes and then rummaged through his drawers until you found a paper and a pen.

"Until next time, boo." You wrote and drew a heart next your name. With a final touch, you placed the spent thong on top of the note.

You shoved your speakers into the duffle bag you left on the kitchen table, tucked your phone into your back pocket and then slipped out his front door. You skipped down his driveway, across the road and up to your mustang. You unlocked the door and dropped your bag into the passenger's side seat. You pushed the keys into the ignition and turned, letting the engine roar to life.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He jolted awake, hearing the sudden roar of an engine and reached for you. His eyes popped open when he found you missing. He flung out of bed, swiping up his boxers and running towards the front door. He reached it just as you sped off down the road. He punched the door, pissed that you'd run out on him for the millionth time. He whipped the door shut behind him and tread into the kitchen. He flicked the light on and spotted the note right away. He read it and produced a feral growl. He fell for your tricks again.

"Dammit, Y/N!" He grumbled into thin air, "Not again."


	2. Part II

**Playlist:** _When Doves Cry - Prince_

* * *

He and Kozik were on lookout duty, keeping an eye on the foot traffic around the surplus store. They were both leaning against the store windows, a smoke in hand and gazing around them. It was a warm sunny day, meaning that everyone and their mother were out today. They were halfway between Oakland and Charming, in another small town named Walnut Creek. He hated small towns, aside from Charming. They were always chalk full of gossips. No one could ever mind their own business. Most of all though, he couldn't stand the fake propriety of the women. They all dressed in expensive clothes, pretended to be innocent and pure, and spoke with their noses in the air behind white gloves. He rolled his eyes as the exact image of what he hated crossed the street, stopping a few meters from him.

The woman had long, flowing hair, tied back into an impeccable neat half ponytail. Her dress just reached her knees and was covered in a floral pattern that was reminiscent of his grandmother's table cloths. She wore sensible cream heels on her feet and a matching cardigan. She had her eyes covered with an expensive pair of wayfarer sunglasses, and had some garish tan Michael Kors handbag resting on her wrist. She was rummaging through it, searching for something probably equally expensive as the matching pearl necklace and earrings she wore. He watched as the woman stomped her foot in impatience and lifted her sunglasses into her hair. He gulped. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You held your arm up, your bag hanging from your wrist and searched for your phone. You could feel it buzzing and knew it was your fiancé calling. You'd taken longer than expected to get the invitation samples and he was probably pissed for having to wait around. You knew you should've just come alone. He was always getting bent out of shape over the wedding planning. You never did understand why he was so adamant on being a part of the process. He'd already told you that he didn't really care and you had free reign. You finally found your phone and pulled out. 5 missed calls. You sighed, of course.

"Y/N?" You heard a deep rasp call out to you.

Thinking it was your fiancé you exhaled, the attitude obvious, "I told you I didn't know how long it would take. You should've stayed home."

It wasn't until you looked up that you realized it wasn't your fiancé but knew why you still recognized the voice. You startled, your eyes widening at Happy standing in front of you.

"H-Happy?" You stammered.

He narrowed his eyes, taking a minute to assess your entire body. You curled your hands into fists, unprepared to have your secret staring you in the face, right as you were leaving the wedding invitation shop. Your real life and night life clashing in front of you. You at least had the decency to hide him. The same couldn't be said for your fiancés mistress, but that was neither here nor there. What you really wanted to know was how the hell he found you.

"What are you doing here?" You hissed. "Did you come looking for me?"

You could see the surprise and disgust painted all over his face. He scoffed out loud at your comment. You panicked, trying to find something else to say but were interrupted by the phone in your hand vibrating. It was your fiancé. You stared up at Happy, your mouth open in confusion.

'I-I uh – have to get this." You tucked a phantom hair behind your ear and answered the phone, pulling it up to your ear.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He spotted the rock on her left ring finger and ground his teeth together. He thought that whatever it was they had together had been a good thing. Apparently that wasn't the case. He was beyond pissed. She was essentially his perfect woman. She was quiet, didn't like to talk a lot and kept her business to herself. Now he knew why she didn't share anything with him. It wasn't so much that she used him to cheat, it was that she continued to do so under the ruse of leading him on. Woman never treated him that way. He was the heartbreaker, not the other way around. She hung up the phone and he glared at her, wanting answers but not dignifying her by asking.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You exhaled, seeing the expression on Happy's face. He was too proud to ask and you knew it. You pulled out the notepad in your purse, wrote down the directions to the diner on the edge of town. You handed him the paper, your arm hanging in limbo while he just stared at the note.

"It's directions to a diner." You explained, "Meet me there in an hour and we can talk."

He snatched the paper from you and shoved it into his pocket. He turned his back to you and stomped back to where there was a blond man staring at the both of you. You watched as the blond man raised an eyebrow, asked Happy something and when received no answer stared back at you. You shrugged, deciding it might be better if you walked on the other side of the street, put some distance between the two of you.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

You pulled up into the first free parking space and turned the ignition off. You were late. Your fiancé wanted to 'talk' when you finally got home. He was stressing about the wedding and you told him there was nothing to worry about. You waited until he lied to you, telling him he was meeting his buddies for a golf game, knowing full well he was going to see her again. Once his car turned off your block you raced to your car and sped across town. You saw Happy's tell-tale snake tattoo as he faced the other direction. You gazed at him through the window as the waitress poured him another coffee. You felt awkward standing outside, staring in. What was there to even explain? It was pretty obvious what the situation was. He lifted the mug to his lips and must have felt your eyes on him because he turned his head, and spotted you watching him. He didn't look away, not until you moved forward, climbing up the steps in to the diner. You proceeded to walk the length of the restaurant and slip into the booth, sitting in the seat across from him. Neither of you spoke, you just stared at one another. You were interrupted when the waitress came over and asked what you'd like. You ordered a small muffin and a coffee. When she left, you could see the subtle twitch in Happy's jaw. He was itching to say something. You pushed your handbag to the far end of the table and rested your hands on the surface, waiting.

"Were you ever going to tell me? He finally spoke, keeping his teeth clenched together.

You ran your tongue across your teeth in thought. You decided to be honest, "Probably not."

He slammed his coffee cup down on the table and you jumped.

"Do you think this is a fucking joke?" He hissed.

You rolled your eyes, "I get it. You're mad. This is exactly why I wasn't going to say anything."

His nostrils flared and he swallowed with a harsh movement. The waitress came back, and sensing the tension between the two of you dropped your muffin and coffee down in front of you. You flashed her a quick smile and she retreated without a second glance back.

"So what then – you were just going to stop seeing me?" He grilled.

You hung your head to the side, "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know.'?" He pressed.

You shrugged, "I just don't know." You sighed and leaned back. "I don't really know what's happening in my life right now. I'm just…" You trailed off, waving your hand in a dismissive motion, not knowing how to explain the way you felt.

Everything was just blah. You were going through the motions. Living but not really living. You weren't unhappy, but you weren't happy either. Was there even a word for this feeling? Empty, maybe? But that seemed too drastic. You didn't feel like a hallow shell. You caught the switch in Happy's demeanour and he gazed at you.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

You laughed at his use of the word. Wasn't that exactly what you were just thinking? He narrowed his eyes at you.

You shook your head, reiterating your thoughts, "I'm not unhappy."

He grunted, not pleased with your answer. You scrunched your face up in mild annoyance.

"Who are you to judge the way I live my life?" You scolded, "If I remember correctly, you're a criminal. At least I'm living within the law, marrying a man my parents approve of and can provide for myself without his help. What's so wrong with that? You think that just because I'm not over the god damned moon in love with him it's not worth it?" You ranted at him, pissed that he was taking the high road on you, "I'll have you know that he's a good man, a hard-working man. One that takes care of me regardless of me needing it or not. He cares for me, enough to still marry me, his mistress be damned." You smacked your hands on the table and Happy raised an eyebrow at your last comment.

"You're both seeing other people?" He questioned.

You groaned, "Shut up. That's none of your business."

"Does he even love you?" He continued.

You rolled your eyes, "Did you miss my rant just now? It doesn't matter. Both our parents approve, and we're not unhappy."

He laughed a bitter laugh, "Yet you're both cheating on one another. Call it what you want but from where I'm standing, it isn't worth it."

You threw your hands up into the air, "Whatever. I'm done with this conversation."

You moved to grab your handbag but Happy's hand reached you first. His fingers wrapped around your wrist. You snapped your gaze to his. He seemed to be having trouble speaking. Whatever he wanted to say, wasn't something he'd normally say aloud. He was a man of actions, not words.

He licked his lips, "Come with me." You stared at him. He swallowed, trying again, "Come with me. To Charming. We can figure it out from there."

Your gaze softened and you inched back down into your seat. He let go of your wrist but you caught his hand in yours. You let out a small puff of air through your nose. You never expected Happy to have a soft spot. It just wasn't in his character. You curled your fingers through his and squeezed.

"You're sweet to offer." You thanked him, "But I'm ok with how my life is playing out. It's safe."

He shook his head in a disappointed gesture and you swallowed back the tears. He may not agree with how you chose to move forward, but it was your life. Not his.

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

He drove back into the town limits, spotting her car sitting in the diner parking lot. Strange, he thought to himself. She only used that car for one occasion and one occasion only. He slowed to a stop and made a left into the lot. He idled on the far side, keeping an eye on her Mustang. He wasn't there long before he saw her descend the steps from the inside. He gulped as he saw the man she was holding hands with. The man was terrifying. What was she doing with him? He watched as his future wife pecked the biker on the cheek and gave him a hug. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to be furious, but he couldn't find it in himself. Especially not when he saw the smile on her face as she waved goodbye to the man standing next to the Harley. He gulped, they really weren't meant to do this. He'd been unfaithful to her since the beginning and now she was following in his footsteps. This wasn't supposed to be how a marriage began. This wasn't supposed to be how any relationship functioned. They needed to do something about this.


	3. Part III

**Playlist:** _Purple Rain - Prince_

* * *

You walked into the house and found your fiancé lounging in one of the sitting room chairs. He looked up from his phone as soon as you came in.

"Y/N." He said.

You furrowed your brow, dropping your bag down on the hall chair and entered the small room.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

You'd known your fiancé since the first day of college. You knew all his tells. Something was bothering him. He sighed, putting his phone down on the side table.

"Was that him?" He asked.

Your eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

He gave you a condescending look, "Don't patronize me. I've been cheating on you for years. You think I don't know all the signs." You let out a deep breath, leaning back into your chair. He continued, "You only use the Mustang when you're going to see him. I was just surprised it was midday. I know I've been sloppy but never thought you would be."

"It was an accident." You said, "He didn't know anything but my name until this afternoon. He was in town by chance and saw me leaving the invitation shop."

Your fiancé nodded at the news. Since you were being candid with each other, you decided to give him the same courtesy.

"How's Maria?" You asked, "It's been a while since I've seen her."

He squeezed his eyes shut, "She's good." He paused for a moment, choosing his words, "She hates herself, y'know. For what we're doing."

You pursed your lips, "No. That's not right. She makes you happy doesn't she?"

He opened his eyes to stare at you. There was a long pause, while he remained silent. You already knew this was over. The only thing keeping you both together was the wedding, and the pressure of both your parents. Neither of you wanted to go through with. It just seemed like the logical step after graduating from college together. You weren't even sure you ever even loved one another.

"Yes." He finally admitted, "This is it, isn't?"

You nodded, "I think so."

"What do we do now?" He sounded relieved.

You lifted your hand and tugged the ring off, setting it on the table between you. He gazed at it, then back at you.

"You ask her to marry you." You advised, "You've been in love with her since freshman year." You waved your pointed finger between the two of you, "This was only to appease our parents. We never really wanted this."

"What are you going to do?" He questioned, picking up the ring and sliding it into his pocket.

You shrugged, "He asked me to leave with him… Runaway."

Your fiancé raised his eyebrows at that, "With a biker? You're sure that's what you want."

You shrugged. You weren't sure what you wanted. You didn't want to admit it, but Happy was right. You didn't love the man sitting in front of you, in this moment. Were you in love with Happy? You couldn't say but you did know that there was something more between you and him, than there was with you and your fiancé.

You let out a sigh, "I have to figure things out for myself. I've been letting other people dictate the way I feel for too long."

* * *

 **~(xXx)~**

* * *

There was a faint knock on his door. He glanced at the clock on the cable box and creased his eyebrows together. Who was at his door at this time of night? It was near half past 2 in the morning. It couldn't be one of his brothers, they'd call on the burner. He stood up, grabbing his gun off the table and walked towards the door. When he approached it he heard another soft rap. He peered through the peephole and inhaled. He flipped the lock and pulled the door inwards, open. There was no other way to explain the look on her face. She just looked sad. He didn't say anything, unsure of why she was here in the first place. She rolled her lips together, seemingly nervous and then lifted her gaze to his.

Her eyes were glassy from the unshed tears, "Am I too late?"

He was thrown. He stared at her, a complete blank expression on his face. He hadn't been expecting this. Not after the way things ended this afternoon. He figured he'd never hear from her again, never mind having her show up on his doorstep.

She wrung her hands together, "W-we – uhm… We ended things."

He glanced out, passed where she stood and noticed her car parked in his driveway. He moved his gaze back to her and saw the name brand overnight bag sitting at her feet. His long pause distressed her and he could see her rethinking her decision to come.

"I uh – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She murmured and bent to pick up her bag.

When she stood back up, she turned, keeping her eyes on the floor never looking up at him. He was still stunned by her appearance and didn't register that she had walked away from him. He stood with his hand on the front door, his eyes glazed over and staring out into nothing. It was too late at night for his mind to try and comprehend this level of shock. He blinked a few times when he realized she'd reached her car and was pulling the driver's side door open. He let go of the door and sprinted across his front lawn, catching her by her forearm and spinning her around.

"That's the last time you walk away from me." He grumbled, shoving her door closed and pushing her against the car.

His lips crashed into hers, rough and unyielding. Neither of them were prepared for the ferocity of his attention and their teeth clashed against one another's. Her hands roamed over his shoulders, rubbing the top of his head, while he reciprocated running a hand through her hair and tugging the ponytail out. He never liked it when she had her hair tied back. In an attempt to get closer, his hands clutched onto her sides and she let out a tiny yelp at the force. He pulled away, checking to see that she was ok. She was panting and her hair was a mess. He didn't give her a chance to question any more of her decisions. He scooped up her bag, bent down and hoisted her up and over his shoulder.

"Happy!" She squealed.

She pounded her fists into his shoulder, begging him to let her down. He ignored her pleased pleas to put her down, his own smile growing on his face. He passed the threshold of his house, kicked the door shut behind him and carried her all the way down the hall into his bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed and she giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You're staying here." He enforced, the implication of her even trying to run away not being an option.

She smiled and nodded. She wasn't about to run out on him another time. This time she'd stay. This time she'd actually spend the entire night.


End file.
